


Enabling

by TMar



Series: Messing Around [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Turns out May knew more than she was letting on.





	Enabling

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing grew a plot. Oops?
> 
> I decided on Peter's age for this series. He's 16, which is the age of consent in the country I live in. If that bothers you, don't read it.
> 
> WARNING: If piss porn and its related fetishes squicks you out, stay far away. I MEAN IT. Don't read it and complain to me later.

Enabling

Peter sat a bit awkwardly a corner of the table away from May, who sat opposite Tony. After discovering the truth about him, she insisted on getting updates from Tony himself about Peter and the Avengers. Even Peter's plea that the Avengers facility was now upstate and that Tony didn't spend time in the city (a total lie) hadn't moved her. She had decided that he was responsible for her nephew, and he was going to pay his dues by tolerating her.

Tony had thought it more than fair, and he was extremely charming, so here they were, for the fourth time in eight months. But Peter had done one thing tonight he had never done at one of these dinners - or any dinners, for that matter: he'd asked Tony to put him in a diaper. It was both terrifying, and thrilling, and he'd been half-hard the whole time.

Tony, of course, was chatting with May like he didn't have a care in the world. "... So he says, 'What are you gonna do? You're zip-tied to a bed,' and I say, 'This!' and nothing happens!" Even Peter laughed at the way Tony told it; some things were funny no matter how many times you heard them. As he laughed he became aware of just how badly he need to pee. Piss. Wet. Wet, Tony liked him to use that word. He hadn't gone during the day and now he was going to wet himself during dinner. It had been his plan, but May was RIGHT! THERE! 

The story continued, and just as it was reaching the part where Tony rescued the people from the plane, Peter couldn't hold it anymore. He let go and a trickle began. He must have closed his eyes in bliss at one point, because when he opened them, May and Tony were both looking at him quizzically. "So..." Tony began, but May gestured for him to be quiet, not taking her eyes off Peter. Peter couldn't stop it now; the urine just flowed and flowed, wetting the diaper quite thoroughly.

"Okay, Peter," said May, "did you just wet your diaper at the table?"

"Wh... what?" Peter managed, his voice strangled as his piss finally slowed and stopped.

She just smiled. "You've liked them since you were little. Remember, even years after you stopped wearing pull-ups? Your mother caught you with towels in your underwear." She waited for Peter to start protesting, then added, "More than once."

Peter went bright red, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. He just looked, panicked, at Tony.

Tony, for his part, couldn't immediately think of anything to say either. May smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. Not angry, either: more knowing, maybe a little disappointed. Maybe. She turned to Tony. "How long have you been sleeping with my nephew?"

"May...!" began Peter, but Tony just said, "Six months." He looked at his young lover. "She knows, Pete. It's too late for denials."

"And you're enabling this, are you?"

"I care about Peter," was all Tony could manage.

"But not enough to wait for him to turn seventeen."

"May, it was me! I..."

"He's an adult, Peter, and you're not. Not yet! He should have been the more mature one!"

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but Tony jumped in. "She's right, Baby." He looked May in the eye. "I should have. But the words 'Tony Stark' and 'mature' have never gone together in my entire life; why start now?" He attempted a smirk.

At hearing himself called 'Baby', Peter became more aroused than he already was. Having May know what he was doing; what he AND TONY had been doing, was a thrill. Humiliating, but also thrilling.

"He's happy," said May, ignoring Tony's smirk.

Two heads turned towards her. "Peter was always quiet, studious, geeky. You might know the type. But after... all this..." She gestured at the condo, the city, Peter... "After all this, he was tired a lot, but seemed happier in himself. I think some of that is due to you."

"You can't be happy about this," said Tony.

"I'm not. Part of me would like to strangle you." She took a breath. "But Peter loves you. All I hear from him is 'Tony said...', 'Tony showed me...', 'Tony asked...' If I had you arrested - and I could - I'd lose him."

Peter opened his mouth to deny it, or ask how she knew, or SOMETHING, but nothing came out. 

May smiled. "How did I find out? Ned's a terrible liar. You should have asked MJ to cover for you."

"She wouldn't." Peter hung his head.

"Smart girl. Look," May turned to Tony, "I do believe you care for Peter. But he's sixteen years old, and you're... not. I can't condone this, but I know I can't stop it, so I'm not going to forbid it. All I ask is that you be discreet until he's seventeen."

"Done."

"And if you hurt him I'll kill you."

Tony inclined his head. "I would expect nothing less."

Peter felt a bit like he'd been hit with a bus or something. May was - sort of - okay with it? He wouldn't have to lie anymore? He sat up a bit, remembering only then that he was sitting here discussing his romantic partner while wearing a diaper! Which May had known about! He felt his face heat up.

May grabbed her glass and chugged the rest of her wine. "I'm going home." She addressed Tony. "Peter can stay here, but he's at school tomorrow and comes home tomorrow night. No patrolling. I'll decide how much time you two spend together once I've seen how well you follow my directions."

"Fair enough," said Tony, getting up as May did and escorting her to the door. Peter continued to sit there; he couldn't have gotten his legs under him if he'd tried. May blew a kiss at Peter before leaving.

"So. May knows," said Tony, sitting down and continuing to eat as though nothing had happened.

"She... she knows," Peter said.

"Well, I'm not under arrest, so I count that as a win."

"Not... I mean..." Peter gave a meaningful look at his crotch.

"You heard her: she's known your whole life."

"But I didn't... not..." Peter hardly knew how to explain. 

Tony drank the rest of his wine and came to kneel in front of Peter. "Baby, she knew. And she still loves you, so why worry? We like this." He put his hand over the diaper, over Peter's cock.

Peter looked at Tony, fear in his eyes. "But... do you? Really? You're not just... indulging me because of the sex?"

Hands came to Peter's belt and began to unbuckle it. "I can get sex anywhere." He opened the top button. "It comes with being a billionaire, okay?" He began to unzip the fly and reveal the diaper, tinged yellow starting about two inches down. "It's you I want, Baby. I love doing this with you, caring for you, doing... well, all these things."

"Will you fuck me?"

"You want that right now?"

Peter nodded. "Please, Daddy."

***

They had only done this a handful of times: Tony sitting at an angle, leaning back against the headboard and Peter squatting over him, riding him. "You're so gorgeous, Baby," Tony said. "When you wet your diaper I wanted to rip it off you and fuck you right over the table where May could see!"

Peter threw his head back so he wouldn't have to look at Tony. "I wish she could see. I wish she could see you fuck me." He sped up his movements even as Tony gripped his hips harder to keep them connected, thrusting up into him as much as he could. "I wish everybody could see you fuck me!"

Tony grabbed Peter by the hips, stilling him, and leaned forward, his cock slipping out. "I need... need more control," he said.

Peter lay on his back then, opening his legs wide, as Tony grabbed his own cock, reinserting it, holding Peter by the thighs as he knelt on the bed. "Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me, please!" Peter begged, and Tony did as he was asked.

It didn't take long; things had been too frenetic. Tony leaned over, nearly folding Peter in half, so he could thrust in deeper. Faster. Until... "Uuuhhnnng, Baby!" He groaned several times as he began coming inside Peter, thrusting more slowly until he was completely wrung out.

He sat back then, his cock sliding out, spent. He watched as Peter's hole clenched, his semen dripping out along with some of the lube they'd used. It was beautiful. He scooped some onto his fingers, then used that to lubricate Peter's cock as he pumped him. "Come on, Baby, come for Daddy." He kept up this litany until Peter squeaked, cried out, "Aah, aah... D... Daddy!" and came, his semen shooting high into the air and landing on his stomach, chest, crotch, Tony's hand, even the bed.

Tony wiped his hand on the comforter without a thought. "Such a good Baby," he whispered, leaning over and kissing Peter.

Peter latched onto his mouth like Tony was water in a desert; they fed on each other until their mouths began to get sore. Peter pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I... I love you, Daddy," he said.

"Daddy loves you, too, Baby."

"Would you do that to me again?"

"I need some time to recover," Tony said.

Peter looked down, blushing. "Not that... like last time, when you..." He waited, but his daddy did not help by suggesting anything. He was going to make his baby say it. Say what filthy thing he wanted. "That time when you... pissed on me. I... I loved that."

Tony leaned over and kissed him. "Can do." He moved up, straddling Peter just above the knees, and used his hand to aim his cock. "A lot or a little?"

"A lot, Daddy. Do it, piss it all on me!"

With that, Tony began a stream. It took a while to get started, but after a short while he was pissing a straight stream onto Peter's cock, which was standing upright again. Teenagers. "Jack yourself off, Baby. Enjoy what Daddy is doing."

Peter put his hand into the stream of urine and began to pump his cock. He was so aroused that it didn't take long; he began to come before Tony had even finished pissing. This time he rubbed his semen up along his body, bringing some urine with it. Tony took his cue and began to piss a little higher up, hitting Peter's stomach and chest. Peter's head hit the bed as some more come dribbled out as he felt the warm piss wetting him.

Finally, Tony was empty. He lay down next to Peter, rubbing his own piss into his Baby's skin. Peter was still breathing heavily, seeming dazed.

"Baby? Pete? You okay?"

Peter nodded immediately. His eyes were closing. Tony knew he'd wake up in the night needing to piss, and would wet the bed the way Tony had said he could. He loved their play. But maybe it was time to take it to the next level.

"Baby, would you like Daddy to wear a diaper some time?"

"Hmmm... I'd love it, Daddy."

END


End file.
